Background art includes wireless communications protocols, including IEEE 802.11, using CSMA and wireless systems using TDMA, such as the Automatic Identification System (AIS). Some systems require a central authority, hierarchical architecture or road-side equipment (RSU). Some systems are completely self-configuring or “ad hoc.” Nearly all prior art intended for V2V use includes permanent vehicle identification, and nearly all use IP address and MAC addresses. Background art suffers from: (i) insufficient bandwidth to handle the necessary number of vehicle in a V2V system, (ii) incomplete specifications such that enablement does not exist, (iii) non-real time operation which fundamentally fails to provide the purpose of a V2V anti-collision system, which is to prevent collisions, (iv) inconsistent or unreliable performance, and (v) a design which requires 90% of vehicles to be equipped for reasonable system-level performance.
Background Patents and Patent Applications include:    US 2012/0028862, published Feb. 2, 2012, by Nagai, Makoto, et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,979,198-B1, published Jul. 12, 2011, by Kim et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,236,878-B2, published Mar. 24, 2005, by Watanabe, Hisauyuki;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,587-A, published Feb. 21, 1993, by LANS, HÅKAN;    U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,0404, published Feb. 23, 1971, by Sorkin;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,765,495-B1, published Jul. 20, 2004, by Dunning, et al.;    US 2005/0886318A1, published Apr. 28, 2005, by Liu, Jie;    US 2012/0268295A1, published Oct. 25, 2012, by Yuse, Yoshio;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,840,331, published May 5-8, 2008, by Yoshioka, Mototaka;    US 2012/0120883, published May 17, 2012, by Chen, Chung-Min, et al.;    US 2008/0095163-A1, published Apr. 24, 2008, by Wai Chen, et al.
Non-patent background literature includes:    FELIX SCHMIDT-EISENLOHR; Interference in Vehicle-to-Vehicle Communication Networks; Feb. 9, 2010; KIT Scientific Publishing; Karlsruhe, Germany; FIGS. 6.3 & 6.6;    KARAGIANNIS, GEORGIOS; Vehicular Networking: A Survey and Tutorial, Feb. 11, 2010; IEEE Communications Surveys;    ON THE ABILITY OF IEEE 802.11P AND STDMA TO PROVIDE PREDICTABLE CHANNEL ACCESS; Bilstrup, Katrin, et al. 2009; Centre for Research on Embedded Systems, Lamstad University, Sweden;    TECHNICAL CHARACTERISTICS AUTOMATIC IDENTIFICATION SYSTEM MARITIME; Intl Telecom Union; 04-2010; Recommendation ITU-R M.1271-4; Geneva.
Priority is claimed to:    U.S. application Ser. No. 13/852,200, filed 28 Mar. 2013, with priority to U.S. application Ser. No. 13/557,711 filed 25 Jul. 2012, with priority to U.S. Provisional Appl. No. 61/637,588, filed 24 Apr. 2012;    U.S. application Ser. No. 13/852,176, filed 28 Mar. 2013, with priority to U.S. application Ser. No. 13/557,711 filed 25 Jul. 2012, with priority to U.S. Provisional Appl. No. 61/637,588, filed 24 Apr. 2012;    U.S. application Ser. No. 13/852,153, filed 28 Mar. 2013, with priority to U.S. application Ser. No. 13/557,711 filed 25 Jul. 2012, with priority to U.S. Provisional Appl. No. 61/637,588, filed 24 Apr. 2012;    U.S. application Ser. No. 13/633,657, filed 2 Oct. 2012, with priority to U.S. Provisional Appl. No. 61/637,588, filed 24 Apr. 2012;    U.S. application Ser. No. 13/557,711 filed 25 Jul. 2012, with priority to U.S. Provisional Appl. No. 61/637,588, filed 24 Apr. 2012; and    U.S. application Ser. No. 13/556,123, filed 23 Jul. 2012, with priority to U.S. Provisional Appl. No. 61/637,588, filed 24 Apr. 2012; and    U.S. Provisional Appl. No. 61/637,588, filed 24 Apr. 2012.